Hearbeat
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: Canon/Pergi menjalankan misi berdua saja dengan Gray tentu bukanlah seperti yang Lucy pikirkan. Ia sudah mengira akan banyak kejadian yang tak terduga saat bersamanya. Dan setelah kepulangan mereka berdua sehabis kembali dari misi pun membuat masalah baru yang datang ke kehidupan Lucy./Oneshot/R


_**Fairy Tail©Mashima Hiro**_

_**Heartbeat©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Friendship**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**Warning : Canon, Typo's, OoC, dll.**_

* * *

Setiap hari, entah itu pagi, sore atau malam hari, gadis berambut kuning itu selalu berjalan santai di tepi sungai yang sering banyak perahu yang melewatinya ketika ia berangkat atau pulang dari serikat. Salah satu roh dengan kunci perak ada di dekapan kedua tangan gadis itu. Plue nampak terdiam dengan seluruh badan yang selalu gemetar.

Hari ini Lucy memakai pita berwarna biru di rambutnya. Sedangkan pakaiannya selalu bergaya sama. Rok mini dengan sebuah cambuk yang menggantung di ikat pingganya. Dan sebuah kaos berwarna merah yang nampak memperlihatkan sedikit bagian perutnya.

Sudah sangat jelas jika gadis itu selalu menonjolkan keseksiannya. Tapi, sayangnya meskipun ia seksi—Lucy selalu berpikiran seperti itu—sampai saat ini ia belum mempunyai pacar. Cana dan Aquarius selalu berkata untuk segera menyuruhnya mencari pacar. Bahkan Mirajane pun kadang-kadang berkata seperti itu.

Tapi, bagi Lucy hal yang penting saat ini bukanlah itu. Ia ingin menjadi Penyihir kelas S. Sama seperti Erza, Mirajane, Laxus dan Gildarts. Mungkin ia masih _newbie_ di Serikat Fairy Tail, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia akan membuktikan pada semua orang jika ia akan menjadi seorang Penyihir Bintang yang paling hebat di seluruh serikat.

Sampai saat ini ia sudah mengumpulkan 10 kunci emas dan 4 kunci perak. Gadis itu berpikir, di mana dua kunci emas lainnya. Apakah ada pada Penyihir Bintang di serikat yang lain?

"_Nee_, Plue, jika aku mempunyai ke-12 kunci emas, apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Puepue~" Plue hanya bersuara seperti biasanya. Ia sepertinya tak begitu mengerti atau paham maksud dari pertanyaan pemiliknya.

Sedetik kemudian Lucy tertawa karena sudah berpikiran sejauh itu. Mana mungkin ia bisa memegang ke-12 kunci emas.

"Hhhhhh~" Lucy menghela napas pelan dan kemudian berhenti berjalan. Ia telah sampai di depan pintu aprtemennya yang ia sewa beberapa bulan lalu. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk membuka knop pintu dan ketika ia mendorong pintu itu ke dalam—

"Yo, Lucy!"

—gadis itu langsung berwajah galak dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Pakai bajumu, Gray!" Perintahnya. Ia sudah tak merasa aneh jika ada salah satu teman dekatnya di serikat yang menyusup masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Entah itu Natsu, Erza atau pemuda yang kini ada di hadapannya. Meskipun Mirajane memberikan duplikat kunci apartemennya pada mereka bertiga, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang menggunakan cara yang benar untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Uwaa~aku lupa."

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa memakai bajumu sendiri?" Tanya Lucy dan setelah itu kembali menghela napas. Percuma membicarakan soal pakaian dengan Gray. Toh, diingatkan berapa kali pun pemuda berambut hitam itu akan selalu lupa. Dan jikalau ingat kebiasaan buruknya selalu melepas baju di mana pun ia berada akan membuatnya kembali bertelanjang.

Lucy menurunkan Plue dari dekapannya dan membiarkan roh sejenis anjing itu berjalan ke sana kemari. Gray yang tadi duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja belajar Lucy hanya menatap wajah gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lucy … "

"Kau masuk lewat mana?" Tanya Lucy dan mulai duduk tenang di sebuah kursi di hadapan pemuda itu.

Gray nampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jendelamu terbuka jadi—"

"Kau akan dikira maling jika selalu masuk lewat jalan tak biasa seperti itu."

"Harusnya kau katakan itu pada Natsu dan Happy."

Lucy kembali tertawa renyah. "Aku sudah bosan mengatakan hal itu pada mereka."

"Lucy … " Panggil Gray lagi dan langsung bangkit berdiri mendekati gadis itu. "Ayo pergi berkerja sama-sama."

"Hah?" Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia berpikir bahwa kini mungkin telinganya salah mendengar.

"Aku membutuhkanmu dalam pekerjaan kali ini."

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibaskan juga sebelah tangannya di depan wajah. "Aku sedang tidak berminat melakukan pekerjaan."

"Tapi, bayarannya lumayan. Bukankah kau juga membutuhkan uang untuk membayar sewa rumahmu bulan depan?"

"Memang benar. Tapi … "

"Ok. Sudah diputuskan kau akan ikut denganku. Kita berangkat besok pagi. Sampai jumpa," ucap Gray dan langsung kabur dengan meloncat dari jendela kamar Lucy.

"Tunggu, Gray! Aku 'kan tidak bilang akan … ikut," lirih Lucy pelan dan pastinya tidak akan terdengar oleh pemuda itu.

Mungkin ajakan pemuda yang memiliki sihir es itu tak buruk juga. Ia ditinggalkan oleh Natsu dan Happy tadi pagi. Mereka berdua pergi berdua saja tanpa mau mengajaknya. Saat ia tanya di mana Erza pada Mirajane, gadis berambut perak itu mengatakan jika Erza sedang mengambil pekerjaan yang memang membutuhkan waktu lama.

Ia sendiri yang hari ini tak pergi bekerja. Ia memang sedikit malas karena ingin sedikit bersantai-santai. Tapi, mencari uang sewa lebih awal 'kan tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, Gray sudah baik hati mau mengajaknya. Menolaknya juga membuatnya jadi serba salah. Meskipun Lucy membentuk satu tim dengan Natsu, tapi sesekali membentuk tim dengan yang lain juga tak masalah.

Ditambah, ia dan Gray bisa dibilang sudah terbilang akrab.

Lucy tersenyum tipis setelah memutuskan untuk ikut ambil pekerjaan bersama Gray besok pagi. Dan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu sekarang adalah berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

_Berendam air hangat mungkin akan membantunya untuk tidur nyenyak malam ini_, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil Lucy kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir teh—untuk dirinya dan Plue—setelah beberapa menit lalu ia selesai berendam. Rasanya setelah berendam tubuhnya merasa begitu rileks, hatinya juga ikut tenang. Dan pastinya malam ini ia akan tidur dengan nyaman.

Lucy menaruh satu cangkir teh di atas meja, dan Plue langsung naik ke meja lewat bantuan kursi. Plue langsung duduk begitu Lucy sudah menaruhnya, dan dia begitu menikmati secangkir teh hangat buatan pemiliknya. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum tertahan melihat betapa lucunya Plue.

Selanjutnya gadis itu mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi di depan meja belajarnya. Cangkir teh ia letakan di dekatnya. Selanjutnya gadis itu mulai mengambil pena bulu dan juga secarik kertas. Malam ini ia akan kembali menulis surat untuk menambah jumlah surat di dalam kotak yang ditujukan untuk Ibu kandungnya.

Mungkin jika orang-orang melihatnya pasti akan bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia menulis berpuluh-puluh surat hanya untuk di simpan nantinya? Tapi, bagi Lucy, hanya ini satu-satunya cara bagaimana ia merasakan jalan penghubung untuk Ibunya yang sudah meninggal dunia sejak ia berumur 10 tahun.

Ia tak begitu peduli omongan orang tentangnya. Mereka boleh memberikan pendapat mengenai kepribadiannya yang aneh, asalkan tak mencampuri urusannya. Menurutnya bagi Lucy itu sudah sekedar cukup.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika akan memulai menulis. Malam ini ia akan menceritakan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya tersenyum dan sering membuat pipinya merona merah. Dan ia juga akan menceritakan bagaimana seringnya jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika berada di dekat _orang itu_.

_**##Heartbeat##**_

Pagi hari di Magnolia, tak ada yang spesial. Semuanya berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Begitu pun dengan pagi hari di dalam sebuah serikat Fairy Tail. Mirajane yang berdiri sambil mengelap beberapa gelas di belakang meja bar. Cana yang sudah pagi-pagi begini mulai meminum satu cangkir besar bir. Lisanna dan Elfman yang entah sedang membicarakan apa sampai sesekali membuat Elfman hampir menangis. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang bernostalgia.

Macao dan Wakaba yang sudah mulai membicarakan mengenai gadis-gadis cantik dan muda di serikat. Lalu, Juvia yang dari tadi selalu memerhatikan Gray dari balik tiang.

Hari ini cukup sepi, karena tidak adanya kehadiran Natsu juga Erza. Jika ada Natsu mungkin dia akan mulai beradu mulut dengan Gray dan berakhir dengan perkelahian. Dan akhirnya Erza yang akan turun tangan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua hanya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Dia terlambat?" Gumam Gray kecil ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di kusri di depan Mirajane.

"Dia siapa, Gray?" Tanya Mirajane dan tersenyum cerah.

"Lucy … "

"_Ara_~jadi dari tadi kau nampak gelisah karena menunggu kedatangannya?" Mirajane nampak tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Aa … "

"_Apa? Gray-sama gelisah menunggu kedatangan Lucy?"_ Batin Juvia cemas. Kedua mata gadis pemilik elemen air itu nampak mulai berkaca-kaca dengan pipi memerah. _"Kau menghianatiku, Gray-sama."_

"Kau tidak mengambil pekerjaan?" Tanya Mirajane dan menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan sebelah kanan. Ia memandang wajah Gray dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Gray tak menjawab. Hanya menarik selembar kertas permintaan pekerjaan dari dalam tas selempangnya yang sudah ia ambil di papan kemarin ke depan wajah Mirajane.

Kedua alis Mirajane berkedut. Ia mulai membaca permintaan pekerjaan yang diambil oleh Gray. Sedetik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Kau mengajak Lucy untuk menemanimu melakukan pekerjaan ini?" Tanyanya.

"Hmmm … "

"Memang benar, pekerjaan yang kau ambil membutuhkan bantuan dari salah satu roh bintang milik Lucy. Tapi, Gray, aku cukup terkejut jika kau benar-benar mengajaknya. Apa kau punya alasan lain mengajak Lucy untuk membentuk tim denganmu?" Tanya Mirajane panjang lebar.

Gray mengehela napas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang pintu masuk dengan pandangan mengharap. "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula aku juga membantunya agar ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar sewa apartemennya bulan depan. Menurutku cukup adil. Aku tidak memanfaatkannya hanya untuk keperluanku saja."

Mirajane langsung tertawa renyah. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajahnya. "Kau menyukai Lucy, ya?"

Gray langsung menengokkan kepalanya dan memandang Mirajane dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau bicara apa?"

"_Ara_~kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku rupanya."

"Tch! Karena itu kutanya kau bicara apa?"

Lagi-lagi Mirajane hanya tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau menyukai Lucy. Habisnya kadang-kadang aku sering memergokimu sedang memandangnya. Dan aku merasa kau begitu khawatir saat terjadi sesuatu dengan Lucy."

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri seperti itu. Orang-orang akan salah paham jika mendengarnya," ucap Gray dan mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang begitu berdebar kencang. Mungkin raut wajahnya yang terlihat datar-datar saja dan bisa ia sembunyikan, tapi hati tak bisa. Karena pemuda itu merasa saat mendengar penuturan Mirajane jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang.

"Jangan patah semangat seperti itu. Berusahalah, Gray! Karena aku pikir Lucy juga sepertinya menyukaimu. Hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya."

Kedua alis Gray berkedut satu sama lain. Ia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Mirajane. "Apa ma—"

Krieettt!

Suara pintu berderit membuat Gray menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat jika orang yang sudah ditunggunya dari tadi tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat ceria tapi langsung menunjukan raut wajah tak enak ketika sudah berdiri dihadapan Gray.

Lucy menggaruk pipi kanannya pelan. "Maaf. Aku bangun terlambat pagi ini. Kau sudah menungguku lama, ya?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak."

"Selamat pagi, Lucy!" Sapa Mirajane.

"Selamat pagi juga, Mira-_chan_."

"Kita pergi," ucap Gray dan bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan melewati Lucy begitu saja. Kedua tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu nampak berada di dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Dan raut wajah bingung yang tak begitu kentara terlihat mewarnai wajahnya.

"Dia marah," gumam Lucy namun cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh Mirajane.

"Gray terlihat khawatir dan gelisah menunggu kedatanganmu, Lucy," ucap Mirajane.

"B-benarkah?"

Mirajane menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Lucy menghela napas pelan dan kemudian mulai meninggalkan Mirajane setelah melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Gadis itu sesegera mungkin mengejar Gray yang sudah jauh berada di depannya. Di dalam hati gadis itu bertanya-tanya, apakah benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mira-_chan_? Gray mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

_Rasanya itu … tidak mungkin_, pikir Lucy.

"Kita akan naik kereta," ucap Gray ketika tahu jika Lucy sudah berjalan tepat di samping kanannya.

"Jenis pekerjaan apa yang kau ambil, Gray?"

"Kita akan pergi ke Hutan Barat, masuk ke dalam lalu mengambil sesuatu."

"S-sesuatu itu … apa?" Tanya Lucy dengan perasaan yang mulai tidak enak. Ia merasa akan terjadi hal-hal buruk nantinya. Tapi, semoga saja tidak.

"Akan kujelaskan saat kita sudah naik kereta."

"Baiklah," ucap Lucy.

Seorang gadis berambut biru bersembunyi di balik tiang dengan pancaran mata cemburu. Dan selanjutnya gadis itu mulai berjalan sama dengan jalan yang dilalui oleh Gray dan Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang jauh dari Magnolia, menemupuh perjalanan selama 3 jam itu pun jika memilih untuk menaiki kereta seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Gray dan Lucy. Jika mereka memilih untuk memakai kereta yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda akan memakan waktu dua kali lipatnya. Hmmm … menaiki kereta uap sepertinya adalah hal yang benar. Akan cepat sampai tujuan dan tak membuang-buang waktu.

Meskipun untuk menaiki kereta tersebut Gray dan Lucy harus berdesak-desakan. Entah kenapa dan apa sebabnya jumlah penumpang kereta hari ini sangatlah banyak. Terlebih ke arah yang sama seperti tujuan kedua penyihir Fairy Tail tersebut.

Mungkin mereka semua pergi untuk berlibur, berbalik dengan tujuan Gray dan Lucy. Karena tempat yang meminta permintaan pekerjaan itu terletak di sebuah kota bernama _Spark_. Di kota itu terdapat sebuah tempat yang begitu terkenal dengan museum bunga yang terbuat dari lilin. Dan di kota tersebut juga terdapat sebuah legenda yang sampai sekarang masih diperbincangkan.

Arti dari nama kota tersebut adalah Bunga Api. Konon, dulu di hutan sebelah utara kota itu terdapat peti harta karun yang di dalamnya terdapat satu tangkai bunga langka yang katanya hanya tumbuh setiap seratus tahun sekali. Bunga itu dulunya dimiliki oleh seorang perompak yang melarikan diri ke hutan, lalu memasukkan bunga itu beserta barang jarahannya ke dalam peti mati. Dan perompak itu menguburnya di suatu tempat di hutan itu.

Bunga itu bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit karena kelopaknya. Ada yang bilang jika bunga itu bisa mengambulkan satu buah permohonan. Ada juga yang bilang jika bunga itu bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati. Dan ada juga yang bilang jika bunga itu bisa membawa kematian.

Nyawa dan kehidupan.

Bukankah itu berkaitan erat satu sama lain?

Jika kita menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, maka kita harus merelakan sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita sebagai penukarannya.

Itu adalah cerita kuno yang menyelimuti kota tersebut. Ada yang percaya dan ada juga yang tidak. Dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan, tahun ke tahun. Cerita itu selalu mempunyai banyak versi. Entah yang mana yang benar.

Mungkin saja Bunga Api itu hanyalah sebuah mitos. Mungkin saja Bunga Api itu tidak ada keberadaannya di dunia ini. Tapi, tetap saja masih ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan ingin mencari bunga itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu keserakahan dan uang.

Banyak orang yang meminta para penyihir hebat untuk masuk ke dalam hutan utara dan mencari bunga itu. Namun, sampai hari ini tak ada satu pun yang kembali. Mereka semua yang masuk ke dalam hutan itu untuk mencari Bunga Api menghilang seperti di telan bumi.

Desas-desus yang beredar sebelum perompak itu mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri, ia membuat perjanjian dengan seekor siluman ular setengah naga yang menguasai hutan itu untuk melindungi peti matinya.

Meskipun sudah seperti itu, tapi tetap saja masih ada permintaan yang berdatangan untuk meminta agar mencari dan mendapatkan bunga itu. Seperti halnya Gray, dia mengambil permintaan itu dan mengajak Lucy sebagai partnernya kali ini.

Pekerjaan yang penuh dengan bahaya, tapi sebanding dengan harga yang didapatkan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan wajah pucat rekannya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sekujur tubuh Lucy gemetar, keringit mengalir deras dari dahinya. Tangan dan kakinya terasa dingin membeku. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Lucy. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, itu hanyalah sebuah mitos," ucap Gray yang mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sekitar lima menit yang lalu Gray sudah menceritakan jenis pekerjaan apa yang diambilnya dan orang yang membuat permintaan pekerjaan itu sekaligus tempat yang harus mereka datangi.

"T-tapi … aku—Gray, kau akan melindungiku apapun yang terjadi 'kan?" Tanya Lucy dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lucy memandang wajah pemuda di sampingnya dengan pandangan mengharap.

"Aa … "

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aa … "

"Kau harus menepatinya!"

"Aa … "

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan—"

"Kau—" Gray menengokan kepalanya, bermaksud menyuruh Lucy untuk diam. Tapi, ucapannya terhenti ketika ia sadar jika wajahnya dengan Lucy berjarak begitu dekat. Bahkan pemuda itu dapat mendengar desah napas gadis itu dan napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Seketika itu juga jantung pemuda itu berdegup dengan kencang—lagi.

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Gray langsung membuang muka dan tak mau menatap wajah gadis berambut _blonde_ itu lagi.

Lucy langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia saat ini sedang ketakutan dan hanya berharap pemuda itu mau melindunginya di saat ia lengah nanti saat bertarung dengan musuh. Tapi, yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu malah membuang muka dan tak mau berbicara padanya.

Dan sepanjang perjalan itu mereka berdua terdiam.

Lucy mulai memejamkan kedua matanya karena lelah berpikir bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Dan gadis itu tak menyadari jika sisi kepalanya terjatuh ke pundak Gray. Dan pemuda itu pun sepertinya tertidur dan ikut menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kepala Lucy.

Kepala mereka berdua saling bertumpu satu sama lain. Entah apa yang dimimpikan oleh mereka berdua karena kini di bibir keduanya tersunggih sebuah senyuman.

_**##Heartbeat##**_

Gray mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk memasuki hutan. Dengan langkah perlahan dan dengan beban di punggungnya membuaat pemuda itu harus berjalan hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangungkan seorang tuan putri. Sesekali pemuda itu terlihat membenahi letak tubuh gadis itu di punggungnya.

Mencoba memberikan kenyamanan dari punggungnya sebagai tempat pengganti untuk tidur.

Beberapa kali juga Gray nampak meneguk ludah dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Bukan karena beban yang berada di punggungnya terasa berat. Tapi, karena ada dua buah benda asing yang saling menempel dan menekan punggungnya. Begitu terasa lembut dan membuat pemuda itu seakan ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan berlangsung lama.

Tapi, sepertinya harapannya pupus. Karena tiba-tiba saja Lucy membuat sebuah gerakan pelan. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menyender pada bahu Gray dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat bingung saat pertama kali menyadari posisinya.

"Apa kau sudah bangun, Tuan Putri?" Tanya Gray yang diartikan oleh Lucy sebagai sebuah sindiran untuknya.

Lucy lagi-lagi menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Tak begitu kentara terlihat karena cahaya yang masuk dari sela-sela daun pohon sangat sedikit.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Turunkan aku, Gray!" Ucap Lucy.

Gray tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan, tapi masih belum menurunkan Lucy dari punggungnya. Pemuda itu terdiam dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya, juga penglihatannya. "Kau menyadarinya?" Tanyanya nyaris berbisik.

Suara desisan dan teriakan seseorang. Samar-samar tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka berdua.

Lucy meneguk ludahnya. Dengan pelan ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Di balik semak-semak itu."

"Aa … " Gray menurunkan Lucy secara perlahan dan setelah itu meningkatkan pertahanannya.

"Menunggunya keluar, atau kita yang pergi memeriksanya?" Tanya Lucy memberi pilihan.

"Lucy … "

"Apa?"

"Pindah ke belakang punggungku!"

"Eh?" Sejenak Lucy nampak terkejut tapi begitu teringat permintaannya saat di kereta membuat gadis itu tersenyum dalam hati. Dengan cepat Lucy berpindah ke belakang punggung Gray.

Gray mulai memposisikan kedua tangannya untuk menggunakan segel sihir. Dengan langkah pelan ia mulai berjalan mendekati semak-semak belukar dengan posisi siaga. Dan seketika itu juga sebuah ular raksasa berwarna ungu dengan pupil mata kuning langsung melancarkan serangan ke arahnya.

Lidah ular itu menjulur keluar dan mengeluarkan suara desisan. Begitu pun dengan kedua taringnya yang terlihat begitu runcing dan mengeluarkan bisa. "Sssssshhhhhh!"

"_Ice-Make : Shield!" _Sebuah dinding es terbentang di hadapan Gray dan juga Lucy untuk menghalau serangan mendadak ular raksasa itu.

Namun, di luar dugaan ular itu bukan menyerang dari depan melainkan dari atas. Dan dengan cepat Gray menarik lengan Lucy beserta menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya menuruni bukit. Beruntung di bawah bukit itu adalah padang bunga dengan rerumputan yang tebal.

Lucy mengaduh kesakitan karena tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik dan kini tubuhnya harus rela lecet di mana-mana karena terjatuh. Dan gadis itu baru menyadari jika Gray memeluk tubuhnya. "G—Gray … "

"Ugh!" Gray juga nampak merintih sakit dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Lucy. "Kau baik-baik saja, Lucy?"

"U-uhm … aku—AWAAASS!" Lucy langsung berteriak kencang dan menggulingkan tubuhnya dan juga Gray ke kanan ketika ia melihat ular itu kembali menyerangnya dengan melemparkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan keduanya terkejut bukan main ketika baru melihat jika ular itu memiliki … sepasang sayap hitam di belakang punggungnya.

"S-sayap?" Tanya Lucy tak percaya dan mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

Dan kini juga mereka baru menyadari jika itu bukan ular biasa. Ular itu lebih mirip seekor naga. Bertanduk, memiliki sepasang sayap, tapi tak mempunyai kaki.

Gray menyeringai tipis dan bangkit berdiri. "Berbeda dari rumor yang pernah kudengar," ucapnya.

"Hah?" Lucy terheran-heran dengan ucapan Gray. Ia bingung rumor yang mana yang pernah ia dengar yang tak diceritakan oleh pemuda itu padanya.

"Kukira lebih besar dari ini. Ternyata hanya seekor _cacing_," ucap Gray menyindir dan mulai membuka bajunya sehingga menyisakan bawahan celana panjang saja.

"C-cacing kau bilang? HEY! Itu ular yang besar," ucap Lucy dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Huh!" Gray hanya mendengus dan kemudian berlari untuk menyerang ular itu.

Ular itu berdiri tegak dengan lidah panjang yang menjulur keluar. Mengeluarkan suara desisan dan ada beberapa tetes racun dari kedua taringnya yang berjatuhan ke bawah tanah. Membuat permukaan tanah itu langsung berubah menjadi warna ungu, begitu pun dengan bunga yang ada di sekitarnya, menjadi layu dan menghitam

"_Ice-Make : Lance!"_ Gray menyerang dari jarak jauh. Dan membuat sihir es yang dikeluarkannya berubah menjadi seperti tali yang panjang dengan ujung yang runcing.

Ketika Gray sibuk melancarkan serangan, Lucy mulai berpikir, roh bintang apa yang harus dipanggilnya untuk saat seperti ini. Gadis itu sedikit bingung sebelum mengambil salah satu kunci emas dari dalam tempatnya. "Gerbang Kalajengking, kubuka engkau : Scorpio," ucapnya.

"_We are! Yeah!" _

"Scorpio, serang ular itu!" Perintah Lucy.

"_Oke."_ Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi Scorpio melancarkan serangan pasir yang berasal dari ekornya. _"Sand Buster."_

Karena serangan pasir itu membuat sang ular raksasa terpental ke langit.

"Lucy!" Teriak Gray.

"Aku mengerti." Lucy segera menutup gerbang Scorpio dan mengambil kunci yang lain. "Gerbang Pemanah, kubuka engkau : Sagittarius."

"_Ice-Make : Cannon!"_

Ular raksasa itu bukanlah tandingan kedua penyihir Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

Lucy berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda pengguna sihir es itu. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, wajahnya terlihat sangat jengkel. "Jadi di mana peti harta karun itu?" Tanyanya tak sabaran.

Gray hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan sambil berpikir. Kira-kira di mana tempat perompak itu menyembunyikan barang jarahannya. Yang ia khawatirkan jika peti harta karun itu sudah lenyap tertimbun tanah. Tapi, justru itu ia mengajak Lucy, lebih tepatnya dengan bantuan salah satu roh bintang yang kemampuannya ahli dalam hal menggali, Virgo.

Gray mengedarkan pandangan kedua matanya menelusuri keadaan sekitar. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada hamparan bunga yang sejenis. Jika saja ular raksasa itu bisa bicara maka ia sudah menanyakannya sejak tadi.

"Gray!" Seru Lucy kencang.

Gray hanya menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?" Lucy menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa tidak ada petunjuk?"

"Mungkin ada, tapi … "

Menggeram kesal akhirnya Lucy menarik satu kunci emas pada tempatnya. Dengan cepat ia memanggil salah satu roh bintang yang dimilikinya. "Gerbang Pelayan, kubuka engkau : Virgo."

Teng! Tong!

Virgo muncul dari dalam tanah setelah terbentuknya segel sihir. Roh yang mengambil bentuk seperti manusia itu meletakan tangan kanannya di depan dada sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Apa waktunya hukuman?"

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Teriak Lucy.

"Lalu, apa tugasku, _Hime_?" Tanya Virgo.

"Gali sekitar tempat ini, dan temukan peti harta karun untukku!"

"Siap!" Virgo mulai menggali di bawah kakinya.

Gray segera melarangnya karena jika tidak tahu tempat yang pasti bisa-bisa tanah di hutan itu banyak terdapat lubang. "Oi, Lucy!"

"APA?" Tanya Lucy dan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Tidak."

Lucy memerhatikan Virgo yang bergantian menggali di sekitar tempat mereka berada. Gadis itu berpikiran jika pohon tua yang berada di tengah hutan ini menyimpan sebuah misteri. Dan ia merasa jika mungkin peti harta karun itu dikubur di dekat tempat ini.

"Ketemu!" Seru Virgo dari dalam bawah tanah.

Kedua mata Lucy langsung berbinar-binar. Ia segera berlari mendekati Virgo dan melongokan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia mengguman, _"Dalam sekali."_

"_Apa semudah itu dia menemukannya?"_ Tanya Gray dalam hati tapi tetap berjalan mengikuti Lucy. Pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya dan melihat ke arah bawah. Ia langsung terkejut karena Virgo menggali lubang terlalu dalam. Tapi, bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang. Karena ada sebuah benda yang nampak mengkilap di tengah gelapnya ruangan di bawah itu.

"_Yattaaaaaa_~kita menemukannya!" Lucy melompat-lompat kecil. Tak di sangka tanah yang menjadi pijakannya retak dan ia terjatuh. Tapi, sebelum ia terjatuh ia sempat menarik ujung jubah Gray sehingga pemuda itu ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

Gubrak!

Gray merasa jika kepalanya mendarat di sebuah benda yang terasa begitu empuk. Belum lagi aroma harum yang masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Dengan pelan Gray mengangkat wajahnya, dan di depannya ia melihat jika wajah Lucy bersemu merah. Dan kejadian itu begitu cepat sampai Gray tak bisa menghindarinya.

Duak!

"LAKI-LAKI MESUM!" Teriak Lucy setelah menampar—atau lebih tepatnya memukul—pipi kanan Gray sampai pemuda itu terpelanting menabrak dinding tanah di belakangnya.

"Dia menyukaimu, _Hime!_"

"CEPAT PULAAAANGGG!" Teriak Lucy dan menutup paksa gerbangnya.

"L—Lu-Lucy, kau keterlaluan."

Lucy hanya mendengus pelan.

"Yang menarikku jatuh bukankah kau sendiri. Kenapa aku di pukul?" Tanya Gray yang tak terima mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, meskipun ia sempat menikmati cara jatuhnya tadi.

Rona merah langsung menjalari wajah Lucy kembali. "M—maaf, Gray."

"Kau ini!" Ucap Gray sambil mengelus-ngelus pelan pipi kanannya. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Lucy. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Dengan rasa bersalah di hatinya Lucy menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Bagaimana kita kembali ke atas?" Tanya Gray.

Lampu hijau langsung muncul di atas kepala Lucy. "Gerbang Biri-biri, kubuka engkau : Aries."

"M—maaf. Apa Anda memanggilku?"

"Aries, bisakah kau membawa kami ke atas?"

"A—aku … akan mencobanya, Lucy."

"Kuserahkan padamu."

"Wool Bomb!" Sebuah benda lembut, padat seperti kapas berwarna merah muda mengambang di udara. Namun gumpalan benda itu lebih mirip seperti awan.

"A—apa seperti ini bisa?"

"Uhm … terima kasih, Aries."

Aries hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan rona merah di pipi. Ada setitik butiran air mata di sudut matanya. Entah bagaimana harus menunjukannya pada majikan barunya itu jika ia sebagai roh bintang merasa senang dan bahagia diperlakukan baik seperti ini. Lucy, seperti menganggap mereka—Roh Bintang—seperti seorang teman.

"Aku senang bisa berguna untukmu, Lucy." Dan Aries pun menghilang kembali ke tempatnya berasal.

_**##Heartbeat##**_

Lucy menghela napas pelan dan duduk dengan tenang di sebuah sofa di dalam penginapan yang ia dan Gray sewa hanya untuk satu malam saja. Keputusan yang bijak untuk menginap satu malam di kota _Spark_. Satu alasannya yaitu karena Lucy tak ingin menginap di dalam hutan dengan ditemani binatang buas atau pun serangga lainnya. Sementara Gray sepertinya tak mempermasalahkan di mana ia tidur malam ini.

Dengan pelan Lucy melepaskan sepasang sepatu _boot_ yang dari tadi membungkus kedua kakinya. Lalu, menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa. Menekuknya sehingga ia bisa memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri.

"Pekerjaan yang melelahkan," gumam Lucy dan sedikit memijat kedua bahunya bergantian.

Lucy kembali teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat ia dan Gray mengantarkan peti harta karun itu kepada orang yang menyewa jasanya. Kosong. Isi dari peti harta karun itu tak ada. Kemungkinan besar sudah ada orang yang mengambilnya sebelum mereka berdua. Tapi, yang jelas tugas mereka untuk membunuh ular raksasa penghuni hutan itu sudah terlaksana. Lagi pula bayaran mereka berdua masih tetap sama seperti apa yang tertera di kertas permintaan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dengan begini ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari uang sewa kamarnya lagi.

Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika ia sadar jika tak ada Gray di dekatnya. "Kemana dia?" Tanyanya yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan penyihir bintang itu melangkah keluar kamar setelah memakaikan pada kedua kakinya berupa sandal kayu yang sudah disediakan di dalam penginapan itu. Menuruni anak tangga dengan pandangan mencari. Dan ia menemukan pemuda itu tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja bar dengan segelas tinggi minuman alkohol di depannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Gray?" Tanya Lucy dan berkacak pinggang di samping pemuda itu.

Gray memalingkan wajahnya dari gelas yang ada di hadapannya ke wajah Lucy dengan kedua pipi merona merah. Efek dari minuman keras itu sudah mulai bekerja dengan semestinya. "Lucy, kau ingin minum juga?"

Lucy mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gray dan meminta pelayan bar itu untuk memberinya minuman. "Sepertinya kau sudah mabuk."

Gray menggeleng keras. "Tidak."

Lucy hanya terkekeh pelan dan mulai meminum minuman yang ia pesan lewat sedotan. Kedua mata gadis itu langsung terpejam ketika minuman itu turun melewati tenggorokannya. Rasanya begitu panas dan sedikit pahit. "Uhuk!—ini bir. Aku ingin jus saja."

"Ah, _gomennasai!_" Ucap pelayan itu sambil menundukan kepala. Meskipun ia tak salah sama sekali karena Lucy tak memberitahunya minuman apa yang di pesan, tapi ia tetap meminta maaf. Dengan segera ia mengganti minuman Lucy. Dan selang beberapa detik gelas jangkung berisi minuman berwarna biru di hadapan Lucy berganti menjadi warna orange.

"_Arigato_." Lucy tersenyum manis pada pelayan itu dan mulai kembali menyedot jus jeruk miliknya dengan mata terpejam.

Gray yang di sampingnya hanya memerhatikan Lucy dengan mata menyipit. Sebuah dengusan pelan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. "Oi, Lucy!" Panggilnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Brussshhh!

Lucy memuntahkan minuman yang ada di dalam mulutnya mendengar pertanyaan Gray. Kedua pipinya nampak merona merah. "Berdasarkan apa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, Gray menghabiskan minuman yang di pesannya lalu menatap serius wajah gadis yang ada di sampingnya tersebut. "Mira-_chan_ bilang kau menyukaiku. Lalu, apa itu benar? Bicara jujurlah padaku, Lucy."

Lucy langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, dan ia tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa kencang. Tapi, tetap saja terdengar kikikan pelan dari gadis itu. "Hahaha—Mira-_chan_ mengatakan hal itu? Yang benar saja."

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Lucy langsung bangkit berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Lalu melangkahkan kaki kembali naik ke lantai atas dan meninggalkan Gray seorang diri.

Sedetik kemudian Gray pun beranjak berdiri dan menyusul Lucy. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Lucy!" Teriak Gray keras.

Lucy langsung membalikkan badannya dan menarik tangan Gray untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang di sewa olehnya. Meskipun satu kamar, tapi ada dua tempat tidur di dalamnya.

"Kau sudah mabuk berat, Gray." Lucy menarik kembali tangan Gray dan berniat mendudukkan pemuda di sofa.

Tapi, Gray balik menggenggam tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke gadis itu.

Keduanya tergeletak di atas lantai dengan Lucy yang berada di posisi bawah. Kedua tangannya di cengkram oleh pemuda itu.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, Gray? Lepaskan aku."

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik denganmu, Lucy."

"Eh?" Lucy mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali dan mencerna baik-baik maksud ucapan Gray. Dan ia jadi teringat kembali kejadian saat ia melawan salah satu anggota _Oracion Seis_—Angel—yang sama-sama memiliki sihir memanggil roh bintang seperti dirinya.

Gemini bisa meng-_copy_ kekuatan, membaca pikiran dan ingatan atas orang yang ia tiru. Dan pada saat itu Gemini mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Lucy terus-menerus terpikirkan oleh perkataannya, jika—

'_Lucy di mata Gray : Pendatang baru di guild, penampilannya sangat disukai. Ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam dirinya. Lebih naif daripada pandangan pertama, seorang penyihir bintang.'_

—Gray tertarik dengan dirinya. Tapi, apakah itu benar?

"Gray—kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Lucy dengan seluruh wajah yang sudah memerah.

Gray hanya tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lucy. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mulai mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Tapi, hanya tinggal satu centi lagi bibir keduanya bersentuhan, kepala Gray langsung terjatuh ke sisi kanan kepala Lucy. Dan sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar dari pemuda itu.

Lucy hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya atas apa yang barusan akan terjadi. Wajahnya masih tetap memerah, tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di bibirnya. "Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, Gray," ucapnya lalu memeluk tubuh Gray yang masih menimpa tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah Gray dan Lucy kembali ke _guild_. Keduanya entah kenapa seperti menjaga jarak. Dan jika mereka berdua tak sengaja berkontak langsung atau pun tidak seperti tatapan mata, wajah keduanya langsung bersemu merah.

Dan hal itu disadari dengan jelas oleh Erza dan juga Mirajane yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Jadi, Gray mengajak Lucy dalam sebuah pekerjaan dua hari yang lalu?" Tanya Erza.

Mirajane mengangguk. "Benar. Dan sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Kau menyadarinya juga 'kan, Erza?"

Erza mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "Kira-kira apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Kita tanyakan langsung saja pada Lucy."

"Kau benar," ucap Erza dan langsung memanggil penyihir bintang itu agar mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa, Erza?"

"Aku dan Mirajane penasaran tentang sesuatu."

Terlihat jika Lucy menahan napas selama satu detik. "A—apa?"

"Kau dan Gray—terjadi sesuatu bukan?"

Lucy langsung berwajah panik dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah. "Tidak terjadi sesuatu."

"Heeee? Benarkah?" Tanya Mirajane.

Lucy langsung menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum janggal. "Aha-ha-ha."

"Kalau begitu—Gray, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Lucy saat melakukan pekerjaan dua hari yang lalu?" Tanya Erza dengan suara volume yang besar. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memandang wajah Lucy dan Gray yang langsung bersemu merah secara bergantian.

"Erza, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy.

"…" Gray hanya membuang muka dengan rona merah di pipi.

Dan sikapnya yang diam tak menjawab ucapan Erza membuat semua orang mulai berpikiran macam-macam.

Terlebih Juvia yang sudah banjir air mata membayangkan hal apa yang terjadi antara pemuda pujaan hatinya dengan rivalnya sendiri. Ia memang berniat mengintai mereka berdua, tapi sayangnya ia tersesat dan kehilangan jejak.

"Oi, Gray, wajahmu memerah." Natsu dengan polosnya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Gray.

"Lu-_chan_, wajahmu juga memerah." Levy juga berkomentar hal yang sama.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu 'kan?" Tanya Cana dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lucy.

"APA YANG TERJADI DI ANTARA KALIAN BERDUA?" Tanya semua orang serempak.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AKU MAU PULAAANNGG!" Teriak Lucy dan berlari keluar _guild_. Sedangkan Gray hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu.

_**Owari**_

_Yup, berakhir dengan kegagalan. Hahaha._

_Gomen:P_

_Semoga pada suka meskipun ide yang menurutku sangat pasaran dan judul fic yg ga nyambung sama sekali._

_Tp, yg penting fic GrayLu pertamaku dah jadi.  
:]_

_Q tunggu kritik dan sarannya._

Jaa nee!

_In the next story._

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
